


Always Somewhere

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Beans of Yuki, F/F, M/M, Second Generation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: O tempo passou, várias coisas em South Park mudaram e, consequentemente, vieram os novos moradores...
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Past Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Past Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

O dia em South Park estava frio como todos os outros antes dele, mas Luca não sentia tanto quanto deveria os efeitos da baixa temperatura. Na verdade aquele grosso casaco preto era, antes de muita coisa, meramente estético já que, no final das contas, não fazia diferença nenhuma em relação ao quanto estava protegido do clima gelado. A única coisa que irritava o garoto era quando a neve se acumulava no seu cabelo e derretia muito rapidamente, porém isso não acontecia com tanta frequência e era até suportável.

Deveria faltar uns dez minutos para o ônibus parar quando Mackenzie chegou e cumprimentou o garoto loiro com um sorriso simpático, ela usava o mesmo moletom azul claro com capuz abaixado de sempre e ainda estava com alguns curativos no rosto – um no nariz e outro na bochecha – denunciando falta de sorte, que poderia beirar ao sobrenatural.

– Acho que a gente chegou cedo demais hoje... – Mackenzie comentou alto, antes de pegar o celular do bolso e começar a digitar algo.

– Você fala isso porquê quase sempre chega atrasada. – Luca revirou os olhos e também pegou o seu celular do bolso para ver as horas, na tela de bloqueio havia uma paisagem qualquer, o loiro não se incomodava em trocar a tela de bloqueio.  
– Ah, não vejo ninguém aqui com moral para falar isso, muito menos você Luca! – A garota riu, e guardou o celular.

– Tanto faz... – Respondeu com um tom mal humorado, desbloqueando o celular e logo em seguida plugando um par de fones de ouvido pretos meio emaranhados.

A garota loira se inclinou para perto Luca, espiando o que ele fazia no celular e murmurou confusa:

– Possessed?

\- É uma banda. - Respondeu imediatamente, colocando um dos fones no ouvido.

– Nunca ouvi falar. – Pensou por um momento. – Mas aposto que é uma daquelas bandas que o pessoal fica gritando... Como você aguenta ouvir isso?!

– Colocando a música e ouvindo, ué. – Deu os ombros.

– Mal educado! – Mackenzie cruzou os braços, obviamente se fingindo de irritada. – Posso ouvir também?

– Você não iria gostar...

Antes que a loira pudesse rebater aquela frase o ônibus escolar parou e imediatamente Luca embarcou, ouvindo reclamações de Mackenzie que andava logo atrás e rapidamente escolheu um lugar qualquer para ocupar. Haviam poucas pessoa dentro do automóvel, conseguiu ver Anna, com a sua longa e alta cabeleira ruiva sentada do lado de Dover, o garoto mais rico da sala e a alta juba loira de Alex, sentada no banco da frente dos outros dois, já a própria Mackenzie ocupava o lugar do seu lado. Nas últimas fileiras estava uma garota de longos cabelos negros e vestido clássico dessa mesma cor, ela se chamava Elizabeth, e lia um livro de capa de couro totalmente focada no assunto.

O ônibus deu partida e Luca aumentou o volume da música, mas ainda baixo o suficiente para ouvir, sem muito interesse, o que a loira ao seu lado tagarelava sobre ter finalmente aprendido a fazer bombas caseiras.

– Eu estava pensando em explodir alguma coisa no banheiro feminino... Seria muito foda!

O garoto loiro concordou com a cabeça, agora um pouco mais interessado no assunto, porém antes que pudessem conversar mais a fundo sobre o assunto o automóvel parou novamente, e mais um estudante embarcou. Ele era um garoto baixinho usando um largo moletom azul escuro, de cabelos negros mal penteados e olhos verde claro, muito bonitos na opinião de Luca.

– Evan! – Mackenzie chamou, animada como o de costume.

A loira, que também era a mais alta daquele trio, empurrou Luca mais para a janela, recebendo um olhar mal encarado do mesmo e sem se importar nem um pouco, dando espaço para Evan se sentar e assim ele fez. Obviamente o espaço ficou mais apertado, o banco era feito para duas pessoas, não três, mas nenhum deles se importava propriamente com isso. Mackenzie passou a conversar animadamente com o recém chegado, e Luca virou a cabeça para olhar a paisagem passando em uma velocidade razoável pela janela. So mais um dia normal, o garoto pensou, como todos os outros.

– Mack, você não pode explodir o banheiro... – Evan falou pela primeira vez, a voz dele era baixa.

– Eu não devo, mas isso não significa nada. – A loira sorriu despreocupada e coçou a bochecha com o curativo.

– Significa que você vai se foder se alguém te pegar, e que não deveria falar isso tão alto... A Anna ta aqui. – Luca avisou, sabendo que a ruiva alguns bancos a tinha uma leve inclinação em atrapalhar aquele tipo de plano.

– Odeio ela! – Mackenzie cruzou os braços agora realmente irritada, e fez uma careta para Anna, que não foi vista.

Luca não conseguia contar nos dedos as vezes que Anna atrapalhará os planos de Mackenzie, sempre dedurando para um professor e algumas vezes a própria ruiva se intrometia no meio obviamente sem ser chamada. A pior das vezes foi quando o trio tentou fugir da escola, com a ajuda de uma garota que não estava ali no momento e certamente chegaria atrasada na aula. No final das contas a ruiva da classe apareceu puxando o professor de inglês pela mão, e a única que conseguiu fugir foi Anne Marie.

A questão era, Anna sempre impedia a amiga de Luca de fazer o que queria, e esse era o principal motivo que o fazia desgostar da ruiva.

– Mack, se você me ensinar a fazer essas bombas eu posso colocar no banheiro masculino também. – Falou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, atraindo a atenção da loira citada.

– Você... Sério?!

– Claro! Talvez se todos os banheiros ficarem destruídos...

– ...não vai ter aula! – Mackenzie completou a frase e em seguida deu um gritinho de pura animação, que atraiu a atenção de Anna. A loira logo tratou de se conter e, sorrindo, falou um pouco mais baixo para Luca. – No intervalo a gente vai para os fundos do colégio, acho que trouxe o suficiente na mochila

Evan, que até aquele momento estava em silêncio e ligeiramente distraído com o assunto, falou com o tom de voz baixo costumeiro:

– Eu tenho certeza que isso vai dar muita merda... Mas quero ajudar.


	2. Chapter 2

Para não levantar suspeitas sobre o que faria mais tarde Mackenzie achou melhor ir para a primeira aula como os seus dois melhores amigos, a primeira seria com o professor de inglês, que também era de todas as outras matérias, sr. Garrison. Seu pai havia falado, com um misto de descrença e divertimento, que ele fora aluno daquele professor quando tinha a sua idade - nove anos - e que mal podia acreditar que ele ainda estava vivo. Mas naquele momento o professor não estava presente em sala, faltavam cinco minutos para a aula começar e alguns estudantes ainda chegavam para ocupar suas carteiras. Como a loira se sentava o fundo da sala, juntamente de Evan, Luca e, um pouco mais afastada, Elizabeth, possuía uma visão privilegiada do que acontecia na frente. Viu que as primeiras mesas eram ocupadas já por várias crianças, entre elas Alex, Dover e Anna.

Quando parou seus olhos azuis claros nos olhos azuis escuros de Anna finalmente percebeu que ela lhe encarava. Foram apenas alguns segundos de contato visual antes de Alex chamar a atenção da ruiva, mas nesse tempo Mackenzie soube que ela já sabia. Talvez não exatamente sobre as bombas, mas certamente desconfiava de algo.

– Acho que a Anna já sabe.

– Tem certeza? – Luca perguntou, passando a olha na direção da ruiva com seus olhos anormalmente vermelhos.

– Você não esta sendo paranoica, Mack...?

Mackenzie não respondeu, mas apontou o dedo médio para Evan, seria, tendo certeza absoluta de que Anna desconfiava de algo, o garoto apontou o dedo de volta, sem se importar nem um pouco com o gesto ofensivo. Com o passar do tempo o resto dos alunos chegaram na sala e todos se sentaram em seus lugares, Sr. Garrison logo também entrou usando uma bengala como apoio, ele era um homem certamente com mais de setenta anos de idade, mas não parecia ser tão velho quanto deveria.

– Ok crianças, vocês sabem que todos os dias eu falo que não sei porque ainda trabalho aqui...

– Você deve trabalhar aqui desde quando tinha dinossauros. – Luca comentou com um tom mal humorado, alto o suficiente para arrancar uma onda de risadas na sala.

– Haha, muito engraçado Luca...!

– Mas meu pai disse que você deu aula para ele quando ele tinha a minha idade... E isso deve fazer muuuito tempo! – Mackenzie brincou e, novamente, todos riam.

– Olha aqui seus porrinhas – Sr. Garrison havia se irritado, alterando claramente o tom da voz. – se vocês não calarem suas malditas bocas vão...!

Mais uma vez algo interrompeu o professor, mas daquela vez não foi um comentário debochado de algum estudante, sim o barulho da janela da sala se abrindo violentamente pelo lado de fora. Mackenzie já havia previsto quem era quando uma garota se apoiou no parapeito da janela para entrar, coisa que aparentemente não era nada impressionante, entrar por janelas não era tão difícil, isso até, claro, saber que aquela sala ficava no segundo andar do colégio. Como ela havia conseguido escalar tudo aquilo sem nenhum apoio era um mistério, mas não uma novidade. A garota em questão observou a sala com seus olhos azuis antes de segurar as laterais da janela uma com cada mão, erguer o corpo, apoiar um pé no parapeito e pular para dentro da sala.

– E a mafiosa Anne Marie chegou atrasada, de novo – Sr. Garrison debochou. – senta logo pirralha, não preciso de mais alunos chamando a atenção.

– Eu vou enfiar essa pá no seu crânio... – A morena rosnou, ela carregava um pesado sotaque francês, já segurando o cabo da pá amarrada por uma corda em suas costas.

– Claro que vai. – O professor revirou os olhos, deixando claro que não deu nenhuma importância a aquela ameaça macabra. – Agora vai se sentar!

Anne Marie soltou o cabo da pá e, a bem contra gosto enquanto murmurava uma palavra de baixo calão em francês, sentou-se em seu lugar na classe ao lado da aspirante a gótica Elizabeth, completando a última fileira.

– Agora que todos os pirralhos ficaram quietos eu finalmente posso falar sobre o trabalho de história em grupo que vai valer sessenta por cento da nota de vocês...

– Ei, isso não é justo! – Dover protestou.

– A vida não é justa. – Sr. Garrison falou serio. – Ah, e eu vou escolher as equipes.

Os alunos todos começaram a reclamar ao mesmo tempo, mas o professor não deu a menor atenção e começou a falar os nomes das equipes.

– John, Mary, Martin e Heather, vocês vão ficar na mesma equipe... Estão esperando o que? Podem juntar as mesas.

Com o passar do tempo o professor foi formando as equipes, e a sala se dividindo. Mackenzie só esperava não ficar na equipe de Anna, não sabe se iria aguentar fazer um trabalho com aquela ruiva certinha e insuportável, mas com todos os outros não teria o menor problema.

– Agora... Evan, Mackenzie, Elizabeth e Anna.

– O que?! – Mackenzie praticamente berrou e apontou para a ruiva citada. – Por que eu tenho que ficar no grupo da Anna?!

– Algum problema com isso McCormick!? – A ruiva questionou, com um tom da sua voz fina mais alto que o de costume.

– Tsc, um bando de conformistas. – Elizabeth murmurou mal humorada, fechando seu livro e depois guardando-o na mochila.

– Não se incomode com isso Mack. – Evan tentou falar, mas não foi ouvido pela loira.

– Só juntem logo as carteiras, eu não tenho a porra do dia todo! – Sr. Garrison cortou a conversa, sem a menor paciência. – O próximo grupo, que por falta de opção vai ser de cinco, são Dover, Alex, Lizzy, Luca e Anne Marie. Vocês todos tem dez minutos para decidir sobre qual época do nosso país vão falar, se apressem.

~~~~

Por causa da ajuda de Luca as bombas ficaram prontas muito mais rápido que normalmente ficariam, e naquele momento Mackenzie ja estava plantando-as atrás de alguns dos vasos sanitários e sabia que o loiro fazia o mesmo no banheiro masculino. As bombas de cano PVC, um tipo de dinamite caseira, eram muito potentes e certamente fariam um bom estrago em por todo o banheiro, eram também um pouco complicadas de se fazer, mas não impossíveis para uma criança de nove anos. Quando terminou de plantar a última correu para fora do banheiro com um longo tipo de barbante, que era ligado a todas as bombas plantadas atrás de três dos oito vaso, e assim que acendeu saiu correndo o mais rápido possível para longe do banheiro, mas conseguiu ver Luca fazendo o mesmo puxando Evan pela mão. Mackenzie seguiu um caminho diferente deles e uns trinta segundos depois de ter acendido o pavio ouviu uma grande explosão que vinha da direção dos banheiros, agora precisaria fingir que não sabia de nada, a parte mais fácil de todas.

Estava em horário de aulas, e era quase um milagre que não tivesse sido pega por um monitor de corredor, mas agora teria que tomar ainda mais cuidado por causa do barulho da explosão. O mais sensato agora era fugir do colégio, pelos fundos.

– Aonde você está indo?!

Aquela voz fez a loira parar de correr e olhar para trás, lá estava Anna, com seu olhar acusador. Que merda.

– Nem adianta tentar se explicar, eu sei que foi você! – A ruiva andou até a loira, com o dedo apontado para ela.

– Ah, o que eu fiz agora Anna?!

– Esse barulho...! Eu ainda não sei o que foi, mas tenho certeza que é sua culpa McCormick!

– Nem tudo é culpa minha! – Mackenzie praticamente rosnou. – Vai procurar o que fazer ao invés de se meter na vida dos outros!

– Talvez se você não ficasse destruindo as coisas de minuto em minuto eu poderia cuidar da minha vida em paz!

Agora Anna praticamente havia colocado o dedo na cara da loira, ato que a deixou bastante irritada.  
– O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!

– Quando tem haver com o colégio, é da minha conta sim...!

– Ah, foda-se você!

Mackenzie empurrou a ruiva com força para longe, e se virou para correr para longe, sabendo que não tinha tempo para aquele tipo de briga naquele momento. Não prestou atenção na última coisa que Anna berrou e virou no corredor a direita já vendo a porta da saída dos fundos, quando empurrou a porta já estava ofegante. Do lado de fora estavam Luca e Evan, curiosamente ainda de mãos dadas, porém a loira não prestou atenção nesse detalhe em especial, apenas falou rapidamente que havia encontrando Anna no caminho e agora eles teriam de se apressar.

– Onde a gente vai agora?

– Pode ser a minha casa, os meus pais saíram. – Luca falou. – Provavelmente só vão voltar amanhã.

– Ótimo! Então vamos logo antes que a Anna apareça aqui do nada!


	3. Chapter 3

Quando escutaram as explosões, foi uma algazarra generalizada por todo o colégio. Alunos saindo de suas salas sem respeitar os professores, berros de como se o mundo estivesse acabando e a muitos deles aproveitavam a oportunidade para fugir do colégio. Lizzy não podia julgá-los, não quando fazia exatamente a mesma coisa junto dos seus amigos, Alex e Dover. Até procuraria por Anna, mas realmente não estava com vontade de ouvir alguma lição de moral sobre como era errado fazer o que faziam, não entendia como os irmãos da ruiva suportavam conviver todos os dias com ela… Mas, apesar de tudo, ela era uma boa amiga.

Ela e seus amigos pararam em uma distância segura e com uma visão boa para o que acontecia do lado de fora da escola, basicamente vários estudantes correndo em todas direções para longe do prédio, em algum momento conseguiu ver Anne Marie descendo com uma corda por uma janela na lateral do segundo andar e logo após correr na direção da floresta ao longe, atrás da escola. Mas onde ela conseguiu uma corda?

– Que tal a gente jogar vídeo game lá em casa? – Quem falou foi Dover, que ainda respirava ofegante pela corrida a momentos atrás.

– Não sei... Acho que eu deveria procurar a Anna. – Alex murmurou.

– Aposto que ela tá bem, enchendo o saco da diretora e culpando a Mackenzie.

Alex riu, aquilo era bem provável mesmo.

– Acho que você tem razão, Lizzy...

– Eu tenho certeza.

– Ok, estou convencida. – A loira mais alta deu os ombros. – Qual jogo vocês querem jogar?

O resto do caminho todo foi repleto de conversar sobre os jogos que Dover tinha em casa, a maioria deles jogável com oculus rift e de multplayer, ele tinha pelo menos quatro daqueles em casa e seria fácil arrastar a cama do quarto para que pudessem jogar tranquilamente. O quarto dele era enorme, Lizzy já tinha jogado lá com Alex e também Anna e nem uma vez elas tinham esbarrado em nada. Bem diferente do seu próprio.

– Eu voto por algum jogo de terror. – Disse Dover, antes de começar a caminhar e as outras duas prontamente indo com ele. – Se não for para ter emoção, eu nem quero…

– Cê tem algum tipo de prazer bizarro em sentir medo? – Alex havia tirado o celular do bolso para digitar algo, ainda sim andava e falava com os outros dois como se não fosse nada. – Por que, de verdade, é estranho gostar de sentir medo…

– Não é que eu goste de sentir medo, eu só gosto desses jogos. – Ele se defendeu. – Mas se você tem medo demais para isso, a gente pode jogar outra coisa.

– Aliás – Lizzy se intrometeu, chamando a atenção de ambos por um momento. – não vai pegar mal se os seus pais nos verem matando aula?

O único garoto do trio parou de andar com a pergunta e tirou o celular do bolso, ambas as meninas olharam para ele com curiosidade, quando o mesmo anunciou:

– Não, de boas, o pai vai ficar até mais tarde no hospital hoje.

– Mas e o tio Clyde? – A loira mais baixa voltou a perguntar.

– Ele sempre fica até bem tarde na loja. A gente pode jogar alguma coisa sem se preocupar.

– Terror não, por favor…

– Ok, Alex, terror não.

Não deu mais que cinco minutos de caminhada, com as três crianças conversando, ou melhor, discutindo arduamente sobre qual jogo iriam jogar, quando o celular de Alex tocou uma daquelas músicas genéricas para quando se recebia ligação. Ela parou de caminhar no segundos que tirou o celular do bolso e viu na tela quem estava ligando, no mesmo instante atendeu e a música quase irritante cessou.

– Alo, pai?

Lizzy e Dover se entreolharam, se o pai da garota estava ligando aquele horário, significava que provavelmente ele já sabia do ocorrido na escola. E ela não iria mais jogar nenhum jogo na casa do amigo.

– Sim, eu tô bem… O Ethan? Eu não sei, pai… Acho que a Anna foi… – A loira se calou e houve uma grande pausa, de quase um minuto inteiro, até que ela finalmente falou novamente, em um murmuro desanimado. – Ok pai, tô indo…

Após bloquear a tela do celular e guardar o eletrônico no bolso, Alex encolheu os ombros e soltou um longo suspiro.

– Acho melhor eu ir para casa logo...

– Ok… A gente pode jogar no fim de semana! – Lizzy falou, tentando animar a outra.

– Sim, e você pode escolher qualquer um. – Dover concordou imediatamente.

– Valeu gente! – Ela abriu um sorriso pequeno. – Mas eu tenho mesmo que ir agora!

No momento seguinte a garota já corria na direção oposta a casa de Dover, arrumando a mochila nas costas e pegando o celular, provavelmente para ligar para alguém. Os dois restantes ficaram observando Alex se afastar por pouco tempo antes do garoto comentar, em um tom casual:

– O pai da Alex às vezes é muito chato…

– _Às vezes?_

– Ok, ele é _sempre_ chato. Ainda quer ir jogar?

– Porque não?


	4. Chapter 4

Anna chegou em casa bem antes de Alex e Ethan, porque assim que explodiram as bombas a segunda ou terceira coisa que a ruiva fez, obviamente o que deveria fazer, foi ir para casa. E ela contou tudo que havia acontecido para o pai, desde a bomba até todo mundo correndo para fora do colégio, que havia ficado bastante estressado e ligado para a filha mais velha. A questão era que Alex não sabia onde Ethan estava e por isso o seu pai ficou _bem mais furioso_ com tudo do que antes. Nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito, inquieto, andando tão incansavelmente de um lado para o outro, era uma mistura de raiva com preocupação.

A ruiva poderia prever que a irmã ficaria de castigo por pelo menos uma semana inteira, no mínimo.

Agora, minutos depois de ter chegado em casa, enquanto fazia as tarefas na mesa com seis lugares da sala, viu Alex entrar pela porta da frente, trazendo Ethan pela mão. Ele estava completamente sujo de lama, as botas, o casaco vermelho e até o gorro verde… Quando o seu pai visse aquilo, ficaria tão, mais tão zangado.

O tempo foi quase perfeito, assim que a loira fechou a porta Kyle veio da cozinha. A diferença da tensão na linguagem corporal do antes e do depois de ter visto os filhos era clara como papel, foi como se uma grande preocupação tivesse sido tirada de seus ombros – e, de certa forma, era exatamente isso que tinha acontecido. Mas assim que viu o estado de Ethan, as roupas com toda aquela lama, sua expressão mudou para algo que lembrava descontentamento, não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda tinha alguma coisa ali.

Alex abriu a boca, até mesmo falou uma ou duas sílabas, mas não foi permitido que ela sequer completasse uma frase:

– P-pai, eu-

– Você é a mais velha, Alex! – Kyle interrompeu com aquele tom de repreensão, não era um grito, apenas um tom mais alto do que normalmente falava, que fez a loira se calar na hora. – Deveria ter um pouco mais de juízo e ter levado o seu irmão logo para casa, ou até mesmo me ligado! – Ele se aproximou dos dois filhos e tirou a touca de Ethan, estava realmente bem suja e parte do cabelo castanho também, mas não tardou de direcionar o olhar a Alex. – Eu estava muito preocupado e a senhorita sabe muito bem como eu odeio isso!

A ruiva apenas ficou ali na mesa, observando a cena se desenrolar, quieta. Sua irmã havia abaixado a cabeça à medida que o sermão continuava, e o mais novo observava aquilo, um pouco confuso, talvez?

– Mas ainda bem que você trouxe o seu irmão, se não estaria encrencada… – Ele pegou o filho no colo. – Agora vamos te dar um banho.

– Mas eu não quero! – Ethan reclamou alto. – Eu não preciso tomar banho…!

– Sim, você precisa.

O menino resmungou um monte de coisas, mas no final não fez muito caso e Kyle não teve grandes dificuldades para leva-lo ao segundo andar da casa. Anna e Alex foram deixadas sozinhas na sala e as duas ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, quando a mais nova estava prestes a voltar sua atenção para a tarefa de casa a loira falou:

– Você não precisava ter falado nada…!

– Eu só fiz o que o certo, e você também deveria ter feito!

– Insuportável… – Soltou em um murmuro um pouco alto demais, enquanto seguia o caminho da sala para a cozinha.

– O que você disse!?

– Eu falei, “insuportável”. – A loira sequer olhou para a irmã antes de responder. – Porque é isso que você é. – Então sumiu de vista depois de entrar na cozinha.

E Anna pensou, pensou de verdade, em ir atrás da irmã mais velha e tirar satisfação. Mas tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como, por exemplo, terminar a tarefa de casa de matemática.

~~~~

Anna lia um livro enquanto Alex, na cama ao lado, não parava de mandar mensagens via celular. As duas tinham que dividir um quarto, mas era como se a palavra dividir tivesse sido usada ao pé da letra.

Um lado do cômodo era arrumado, havia uma pequena prateleira cheia de livros logo acima da cama de lençóis azuis, uma escrivaninha organizada com um MacBook prata desligado e alguns posters de Harry Potter e Divergente na parede – todos colados tão, tão retos que parecia mentira. A ruiva realmente se esforçava para manter tudo organizado, mas a sua irmã não ajudava...

Do outro lado o quarto era uma bagunça, não uma bagunça organizada que fazia sentido, mas sim como se Alex tivesse preguiça de arrumar as coisas. E a verdade era que ela tinha mesmo. A cama era coberta por lençóis verdes, amassados e que não realmente cobria todo o colchão. Tinha uma outra escrivaninha com uma confusão de livros e papéis soltos e no meio de tudo um MacBook branco cheio de adesivos. Na parede um monte de posters de cantores, bandas e séries, todos colocados tortos e uns por cima dos outros.

Aqueles dois lados opostos divididos, quase perfeitamente, dentro de um cômodo com paredes beges e piso de carpete acinzentado. Se não fosse o seu quarto, Anna certamente acharia aquilo muito engraçado.

E a ruiva não se incomodava realmente em dividir o quarto com a irmã mais velha, mas tinham algumas coisas chatas, como as vezes que ela escutava áudio no volume máximo enquanto tentava ler. Exatamente como fazia agora.

– Alex, você pode abaixar essa merda, por favor? – Colocou o marca páginas e fechou o livro, então se sentou para poder olhar a irmã de cima. – Eu não quero saber sobre “o quanto a Anne Marie é esquisita”.

– Tem certeza? Por que o Dover jura que viu ela na floresta caçando- – Quando a loira sentiu o olhar mal humorado da irmã e olhou na direção dela, imediatamente mudou a frase. – Deixa de ser um pé no saco. Se não quer ouvir, só sai daqui!

– O quarto também é meu!

– Eu sou a mais velha, você sai!

Então Anna jogou o livro – uma cópia de algum dos livros da série de Percy Jackson – em cima de Alex porque aquele “argumento” de “eu sou a mais velha” irritava ela profundamente. Porque não significava nada. A loira não demorou nem meio segundo antes de reagir e logo as duas já estavam trocando chutes, socos e puxões de cabelo. Mas a tal briga não durou muito mais tempo, porque o piso daquela casa não era muito grosso e quando elas caíram no chão foi perfeitamente audível do andar de baixo.

E ambas sabiam muito bem disso, mas só uma havia se lembrado.

Não completou nem um minuto direito antes de Kyle abrir a porta. E naquele instante Anna estava tentando muito levantar Alex do chão, que não colaborava.

– Para! O que você-?

– O que vocês estão fazendo?

Mas assim que a loira escutou a voz do pai, acalmou-se, ou melhor, parou por causa da tensão repentina.

– Nada, pai! – Anna tratou logo de falar. – A Alex caiu e eu tô ajudando ela.

O principal, a ruiva sabia, era que ele não pensasse que elas estavam brigando, porque as duas iriam ouvir sermão, ficar de castigo e aquilo era bem pior. Alex só tratou de concordar veemente com a cabeça, pois ela também não estava com muita vontade de ficar de castigo por causa de uma briga.

O homem encarou as duas filhas por breves segundos, talvez sem acreditar muito na desculpa de Anna, mas logo falou:

– Ok… – Houve dois segundos de pausa. – O jantar está pronto, desçam agora.

Assim que Kyle saiu e fechou a porta, foi como se Anna pudesse respirar com mais tranquilidade, e certamente Alex sentia o mesmo. Nenhuma delas falou nada pelos próximos segundos, a ruiva apenas foi pegar o seu livro na cama da irmã e guardar em um canto da prateleira, enquanto a loira só pegou o celular de cima da cama e colocou no bolso da calça. Se o pai delas tinha mandado que descessem, então era recomendável fazer isso.

~~~~

Em cima da mesa havia uma travessa de vidro e dentro um cozido de peixe com verduras, também tinha salada verde, batata cozida, arroz… Era uma mesa bastante farta e a comida tinha uma aparência muito boa. De todos os seis lugares quatro estavam ocupados, contando com o cadeirão de Ethan.

Tudo estava perfeitamente tranquilo, ou pelo menos algo bem próximo disso, até Kyle perguntar:

– Então, fora o tal _acidente_ com as bombas, como foi o dia?

– Ah, normal. – Quem respondeu foi Alex. – O senhor Garrinson passou um trabalho de historia, em grupo. Eu fiquei na mesma equipe do Dover e da Lizzy. – Ela completou, alegre.

– E eu fiquei na mesma equipe que a Mackenzie… – Anna não conseguiu não fazer uma careta de desgosto.

Ethan não falou nada, pois estava concentrado demais comendo as suas batatas. A conversa teria terminado por ali mesmo, isso se a ruiva não tivesse se lembrado de um pequeno detalhe sobre o irmão mais novo que tinha escutado mais cedo. Claro que não precisava comentar nada, mas a verdadeira questão é: “porque não?”.

– Então papai, hoje o Ethan ficou bagunçando na sala dele…

– Não fiquei não! – O menino negou, imediatamente soltando a suas batatas, zangado. – Para com isso!

– ...e quase foi levado para a diretoria.

– Sua judia! Ruiva, de cabelo ruim!!

– Ethan, olha a boca! – Kyle repreendeu no mesmo instante. – Eu vou ligar para o seu pai!

Ele se calou, mas isso não o impediu de dar a língua para a irmã que retribuiu o gesto na mesma hora. Na realidade, aquilo era uma ameaça tão real quanto o famoso “na volta a gente compra”.

– Ethan – Quem falou daquela vez foi Alex. – você também é judeu.

O pequeno virou a cabeça para encarar a irmã mais velha, completamente chocado e ofendido com aquele comentário, também muito perto de chorar.

– Não sou não!!


End file.
